I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and in particular a stud type semiconductor device including a semiconductor element having at least three semiconductor areas corresponding to first, second and third semiconductor areas.
By a "semiconductor element" as specifically recited in the specification and claims is meant a semiconductor element having semiconductor areas formed therein, and a "semiconductor device" herein defined is intended to mean one on which predetermined parts are mounted.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor controlled rectifier (SCR) is known among stud type semiconductor devices including a semiconductor element having at least three semiconductor areas. The SCR comprises, for example, a silicon semiconductor element having anode, cathode and gate areas; a housing for surrounding the semiconductor element; a stud type anode electrode connecting means connected to the anode area of the semiconductor element; a cathode electrode connecting means mounted on the top of the housing; and a gate electrode connecting means.
The housing and stud, which usually have hollow and solid cylindrical shapes, respectively, are arranged concentrical with each other, i.e., in alignment with each other. The gate electrode connecting means and cathode electrode connecting means are connected to the top of the housing in a position deviated from the center axis of the stud i.e., eccentrical with the stud. The gate electrode connecting means comprises a flexible lead and the cathode electrode connecting means comprises a rigid electroconductive cylindrical body. The gate electrode connecting means is connected through a lead to the gate area of the semiconductor element and the cathode electrode connecting means is connected through a lead to the cathode area of the semiconductor element. The cathode electrode connecting means and stud have screw thread portion.
When the above-mentioned rectifying device is incorporated into a predetermined apparatus, the cathode electrode connecting means and gate electrode connecting means are attached to the corresponding terminals after the anode electrode connecting means are threadably mounted on a radiator. Since, however, the anode electrode connecting means are screw threaded over the radiator, it is difficult to locate the cathode connecting means and gate electrode connecting means relative to the anode electrode connecting means. That is, since the relative position of the cathode electrode connecting means and gate electrode connecting means is deviated from the position in which the anode electrode connecting means are threadably tightened, difficulty is encountered in connecting the cathode electrode connecting means and gate electrode connecting means to the respective terminals. Furthermore, the gate electrode connecting means is limply supported, thus impairing an outward appearance.